For The First Time
by seblamistheword
Summary: Seblaine Kink Challenge Prompt 9: Blaine is twenty-three years old and is still a virgin. Wanting to get the sex over with he hires an escort named Sebastian. Orgasm denial, dirty talk, begging, multiple orgasms


_Another fic for the Seblaine Kink Challenge. I am particularly proud of this one and I wrote it all in less than one day so it's my little baby :D Hope you like!_

_Prompt 9: Blaine is twenty-three years old and is still a virgin. Wanting to get the sex over with he hires an escort named Sebastian. Do Want: Orgasm denial, dirty talk, begging, multiple orgasms Do Not Want: Blood Play, Scat play._

* * *

The room was set. Blaine wasn't sure how you were supposed to prepare for an occasion like this so had just gone for what he would have done if he'd ever had a proper date. The lights were low, soft music played from his favourite jazz musician. The nerves in his stomach bubbled like a hot cauldron. This was actually happening.

Suddenly the doorbell went. Blaine immediately jumped up, running to the mirror to check his appearance and then rushing to the door. He stood by the handle for a few seconds, trying to build up the courage to actually turn it, knowing who would be behind. Then finally, after one final deep breath, he opened the door.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe stood in the doorway. He looked confident, Blaine noticed that. He was also pretty much identical to his advert picture. Tall, lean, handsome. Blaine immediately felt a little embarrassed.

"Um, hello." Sebastian smiled. Well this was interesting. He'd known his client would be young, 23 was it? This guy looked like he was still in college.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" He asked, wanting to check this was definitely the right house and he wasn't about to give some freshman the time of his life.

"Yes. I am." An awkward silence descended as Blaine tried to figure out what to do next. He had never hired an escort before – had never even experienced a visit like this. But after being a virgin for 23 years he was ready to end that streak.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian asked. Realising this should have been his first move Blaine immediately nodded his head, scolding himself as Sebastian walked past. The tall brunette admired the apartment with interest. Normally his clients were rich – they had to be to pay his prices – but this wasn't bad at all.

"Not too shabby." He enquired, nodding his head in approval and smiling at his client. Blaine's nerves hiked up another level.

* * *

"So, er, would you like a drink of anything? I put out some snacks-" Motioning to the coffee table adorned with bowls of chips and nuts Blaine began speaking but was cut off by a loud laugh from Sebastian.

"No thanks." He replied. Jeez – _snacks_? This guy was definitely new to the game. "I ate before I came."

"Oh." Blaine began to feel a little stupid. "Well would you like some champagne?" Moving quickly he picked up the bottle he had placed next to the snacks, with two glasses already ready and iced. Sebastian held back a snort again.

"Not allowed to drink. Escorts rule. Gotta be on the ball in all senses." He said, making a little gesture to go with it. Blaine's expression fell, the champagne bottle dropping with his hands. "I _will_ however have my money now."

"Oh, yes, of course." Grateful for a chance to get away Blaine rushed off towards the kitchen. He hurriedly placed the champagne on the side, cursing himself for thinking it would be a good idea, then rushed around for the envelope he'd left on the side before grabbing it and bringing it over. Sebastian had taken a seat on the couch and was trying not to show his amusement as his client returned and handed it over.

"Thank you." He replied in a singsong voice, smirking. Peeking inside he briefly counted the $100 bills and nodded when he was satisfied. "Excellent." Blaine sat down on the other couch, the coffee table an awkward barrier between them. He felt himself beginning to sweat with nerves and pulled his tie with his fingers to loosen it.

* * *

"So you've never done this before?" Sebastian asked. Blaine looked around the room nervously, trying not to give himself away.

"Um, no…I haven't." He said. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, taking in the comment for a second, before suddenly his face lit up.

"A virgin! You're a virgin!" Blaine's face turned scarlet.

"No, no I'm not…" He stammered, but it was no use now. Sebastian got up from his seat, almost laughing with joy. It had been so long since he'd had a virgin.

"Are you serious? You've _never_ had sex?" The incredulous note to his tone was partly in shock – he couldn't believe someone as hot as Blaine was still so innocent.

"Yes." Blaine just felt embarrassed now, barely trying to defend himself. "I was just…waiting for the right person."

"So you chose a prostitute?" Sebastian was right. It was stupid. As the younger boy walked across the room, looking more than a little downhearted, Sebastian realised the teasing was now enough.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He said, knowing it sounded patronising. "In fact, I think this is better."

"Better? How?"

"Well…" Shrugging off his jacket the brunette strolled towards his customer, running his finger along the smooth leather of the sofa and gazing up at him coyly. "Most people know what they want when they come to me. But you don't. So we can try _everything_." With the final word he was inches from Blaine's face, whispering it in his ear so he shivered and felt the blood rush straight to his groin. Sebastian paused, briefly letting the moment sink in, before abruptly turning round and heading over to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, is this a Star Wars coffee maker?" He asked, pointing to the object. Blaine was rooted to the spot, unable to reply. His brain was currently fizzing with arousal – what had Sebastian done to him? The brunette grinned knowing his actions had had exactly the right effect.

"How did you get this?" Struggling to hide his complete submission and the ever-growing ache in his pants Blaine swallowed several times and watched Sebastian examine the items in his kitchen before finally bringing up the courage to reply.

"I, don't think, you should be doing that." He stammered, tripping over his own words. Sebastian heard them but didn't look up from what he was doing. "You're…" he had to swallow again, his throat going dry, "wasting my time." Now Sebastian looked up, this time in surprise.

"Wow." He was genuinely impressed – so much so that he stopped fucking around with his stuff and walked straight over. "I wasn't expecting that." He said, smirking but still respecting his new customer. "Most people just let me mess around with their things all evening. You're right, it _is_ a waste of precious time." Grabbing hold of his tie Sebastian pulled Blaine forward, over towards the couch. The shorter boy stumbled a little but followed him, letting himself be sat down and then looking up to see Sebastian taking off his shirt.

"So, what do we…?" He asked, a little stunned by the perfect chest that was now exposed in front of him, but wanting to know what was planned for the evening. Sebastian shook his head, smiling and stepping over to sit on Blaine's lap, straddling him. Normally he talked through what his customers wanted, exactly what they needed him to do, but this time he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Don't worry baby." He said sultrily, shifting so he had the correct position and could already feel a semi hard-on beneath him. "Just know the only other thing I'm gonna be messing around with tonight is you."

* * *

Leaning forward that extra few inches Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine's. The connection sent and instant rush of pleasure through Blaine's entire body – it was one of the first times he'd been kissed. Wanting more, the dark-haired boy shifted his body slightly, but then remembered Sebastian was sitting on him and almost groaned at the friction of their lower halves. Sebastian deepened the kiss, liking the taste of his new client. He was definitely inexperienced – probably a virgin in most senses – but he looked like he would be able to learn quickly. As he slipped his tongue inside Blaine groaned, unable to control himself, and Sebastian smiled.

"Mmmmn." He replied, knowing that showing his enjoyment always did that little bit extra for the client. Blaine's hands were itching to touch, especially with the expanse of tanned skin in front of him. As they continued to kiss he raised his palms up, hovering just over Sebastian's arms but not daring to make the contact. The brunette noticed and pulled away just long enough to speak.

"You can touch you know." He said, allure in his tone. Blaine struggled to make a reply again, a little disappointed they had broken lip contact.

"I can?"

"Baby – I _want_ to be touched." The words were enough to send the arousal in Blaine's body sky high. As they connected again he immediately pressed his hands to Sebastian's chest – something that made the taller guy chuckle a little. As he felt the smooth, hot skin underneath his fingertips Blaine closed his eyes, letting the sensation take over. He had never been this intimate with anyone before, had never felt anybody was willing. Letting his client's hands explore Sebastian kissed him deeper, letting his own hands move to loosen the tie in his way and unhook shirt buttons. Blaine realised what was happening but couldn't bring his focus away to mention it. Christ, they hadn't even _done_ anything yet and already he'd had his moneys worth.

* * *

Once Sebastian had his customer's shirt open he broke away, hearing the little moan that came from him in the process and smiling. Blaine's eyes were lust blown and his breathing was shallow.

"Do you like this?" Sebastian asked, knowing it was a silly question, but still wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes." Blaine replied breathlessly. His hands were still planted on Sebastian's stomach and he wasn't sure if it was ok to move them, nor did he really want to.

"Well _I,_ like _this_." Suddenly pointing to Blaine's now open shirt and the chest that was underneath it Sebastian ran his finger down it, actually for once fully approving of what he saw. The feeling made Blaine shiver and Sebastian smiled.

"But do you know what I like more?" He asked, leaning forward slightly to whisper. Blaine stared back at him, brain whirring again and senses going into overdrive.

"Do you know what I like more than a nice chest?" He asked again.

"N-n-no…" Smiling, Sebastian moved his head down to lick a big stripe up from Blaine's belly button to his neck, feeling the body convulsions that resulted in his client because of it. Then, revelling in the feeling of being able to tease and excite, he moved his lips to Blaine's ear.

"A nice, big, cock."

* * *

Suddenly there was a hand on Blaine's crotch. He immediately let out a shout – the sensation unexpected and violently pleasurable. Sebastian laughed, squeezing his hand gently and then whispering in his client's ear again.

"Is that your cock Blaine?" Blaine couldn't force a reply this time, just nodding his head frantically so it almost crashed into Sebastian's.

"Mmmmn, it feels nice." The brunette continued, moving his hand slightly again so Blaine let out a shaky breath and tensed. "Is it big? Is your cock nice and big Blaine?" Beginning to stroke him through his pants, Sebastian moved closer, so his own crotch was now resting near his hand. At this rate he wouldn't even need to unzip his fly.

"Y-y-yes!" Blaine stammered, suddenly finding words but realising they didn't really make sense. "Yes I h-have a big cock!"

"Are you _sure_?" Sebastian teased, increasing the pressure so Blaine moaned again and his hands moved to grip the couch cover, almost tearing it. "I only like _big_ cocks."

"Mine is big! Very big! So so big!" The nonsense that was now babbling from his mouth made Blaine embarrassed, but he couldn't think past the feeling of Sebastian palming him – of somebody touching his cock in a way that made him ache all over, desperately. Pressing soft kisses to Blaine's collarbone Sebastian listened to the sounds for a moment – of his client coming undone under his hands. A lot of the people he slept with were desperate – they wouldn't be hiring him if they weren't – but _this_ desperation, _this_ was incredibly hot. He was pretty sure Blaine would beg for anything and that made him harder than any Viagra.

* * *

Deciding enough was enough, Sebastian pulled his whole body away, lips and hands. Blaine groaned in disappointment, immediately flailing with his own fingers to grasp hold of him again.

"Woah now needy." Sebastian replied, pushing him away but enjoying the view. "We're not done yet." Glancing around for an appropriate surface he zoned in on the coffee table, reaching over to clear it with one great swooping movement of his arm. The snacks and champagne glasses went crashing onto the floor, the tingling sound of breaking glass echoing across the room. Neither party cared. Bringing himself to his feet Sebastian pulled Blaine upwards with both hands, his body floppy and more than a little un-coordinated, and then transferred him the half metre across to the table. Blaine felt himself being laid down, the cold wetness of where the champagne glasses had been making him shiver. His head lolled over the edge of the table so Sebastian sighed and hooked his hands into Blaine's pants – tugging hard so he dragged his whole body that extra bit forward and it was his feet that now spilled over and touched the floor. Right, that was the hard bit over with.

"What are we doing?" Blaine asked. His head felt woozy, partly from the blood rush, and when he lifted it up the room spun.

"It's time for the starter." Sebastian said, smiling to himself. "That was just the appetiser."

"What are we eating?" Blaine asked groggily. The brunette cocked his head to the side, slowly reaching his hands up to unbutton his client's straining pants.

"Well, I'm eating you."

* * *

The cold air hit Blaine's dick and made him come to his senses slightly. Craning his neck some more he saw it, hard as a rock, poking up above his stomach. Sebastian was on his knees trying to clear away as much debris as possible, the crunch of glass under his feet. Then, when he was satisfied, he brought his head back up and gazed upon his conquest. Blaine's nonsensical babbling hadn't been wrong – he did have a big cock. Sebastian was beginning to believe this virgin story less and less. Looking up at his client he saw his strained face, beginning to go red from the struggle of keeping it angled. Blaine's elbows grappled for purchase on the table, but it was too small and slippy so he resigned to letting his arms hang down towards the floor.

"Bon appetite." Sebastian joked to himself, before moving his head and slipping his lips over the cock.

* * *

Blaine's head immediately thunked against the table. The force of the hit almost knocked him out, but then the rush of what came next brought him right back to his senses. Sebastian took in as much of Blaine as he could, pushing his lips down so the tip grazed against the back of his throat. Blaine cried out, a cry of complete exultation, and smacked his hands against the legs of the coffee table, even more so when Sebastian drew back and went down again. The brunette was an expert at blowjobs, having given probably more than several hundred in his lifetime. He enjoyed the sensations in his mouth almost as much as the reactions of the receiver, and this was no exception. Beginning to increase his speed he experimented with dragging his teeth – something that Blaine enjoyed immensely.

"Oh god!" Blaine barely ever cursed, but now he couldn't think of anything else to say. As Sebastian continued to pleasure him, each bob down a wave of unadulterated joy he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling the arousal build in his uncontrollably. Suddenly Sebastian sensed what was about to happen.

"No!" He exclaimed, not wanting him to blow his load yet. The vibrations of his speech however sent Blaine up another level – his breathing audibly loud and his stomach coiling like a pressurised spring.

"Oh god I can't!" He cried out, thrashing his head side to side. Sebastian slowed down a little, hoping this wouldn't be over so soon, but it was too late.

"Don't do it!" He said, words muffled by the cock in his mouth. Blaine let out a cry, straining to keep back the release that was about to happen, then he couldn't hold it in any longer. He came hard and fast into Sebastian's mouth, garbled words streaming from his mouth and stars clouding his vision so he almost passed out.

* * *

When he eventually came back to reality. Sebastian was sitting on his haunches, wiping come from his lip and looking more than a little annoyed. Blaine groggily pushed himself upright, his flaccid cock still tingling from the orgasm and hanging out of his fly.

"That was…" He began, still shaking his head in disbelief over what he had just experienced. "That was…" Suddenly he noticed the expression of his employee. "Wasn't that good?"

"No." Sebastian replied bluntly. "That was terrible. I had barely even started." Blaine's face immediately fell, his whole posture slumping. Sebastian noticed and looked up, suddenly realising he had made mistake 101 of prostitution – insulting the client.

"Sorry." He immediately backtracked, not wanting to lose custom. "It wasn't, you weren't _terrible_. But I believe you're a virgin now." Blaine let out a laugh, but he was still upset. Had he really been that bad? Maybe he shouldn't have come so soon.

"Maybe we could try again?" He suggested, partly through his own desire to have those wonderful lips around his cock again. He was sure if they practised he could last longer. "I'm sorry, I'll do better. Please give me another chance." Sebastian's ears pricked again. There was that word that he just couldn't resist. _Please_. It sounded so fucking sexy on Blaine's lips – almost as good as his cock had tasted. Knowing there was no way he wasn't going to give Blaine what he wanted, but wanting to tease him anyway, Sebastian looked up through his eyelashes.

"Do you really want me _that_ badly?" Blaine nodded frantically.

"Yes. Yes I really do." A small part of his brain was telling him that Sebastian was paid to be here – that he was pretty much a slave to Blaine and shouldn't be telling him what he wanted. But something about this scenario made it feel more real – like Sebastian was his boyfriend. He kinda liked it.

"How much do you want me?" Rising up onto his knees again, Sebastian shifted closer to Blaine, making his questions as alluring as they could be and feeling the sexual tension rise again. Blaine felt his cheeks flush red and his cock twitch once more.

"Er, a lot. A lot lot lot."

"I think you can do better than that." Climbing onto the table slowly Sebastian crawled over Blaine so his body was hovering above him. Little bits of glass dropped off his pants and onto the floor.

"Um…" Blaine struggled to think of something sexy and commanding to say. "I want you…_now_. Right now!" He prodded his finger on the table like he was demanding it. Sebastian laughed, unable to stop himself from being entranced by his innocence. There was something unbelievably sexy about him failing to take control.

"What do you want me to do to you Mr Anderson?" He asked. The mention of his surname sent a rush of pleasure running through Blaine's body – for a second his brain short circuited but then he realised he had to come up with instructions.

"Well…" he began "…I want you to suck me off. Like you did before. But I want it to be _better!_" Sebastian bit his lip to hold in the snort. "And I want you to do it to me…FIVE TIMES!" As he held up his palm, five fingers stretched out to make his point, Sebastian lowered his body onto Blaine's, feeling the new erection that had already grown and pressing a long kiss to his lips.

"Oh baby." He replied with a smile once they had broken away. "I can do better than that."

* * *

Sebastian rolled swiftly off the table. For a second Blaine wondered where he had gone, but then saw him rise to his feet and felt hands dragging him to his. Once they were both standing his legs felt a little like jelly, but Sebastian lead them away from the living room to the raised sleeping area, its centrepiece a huge king size bed. When they stopped by the end of it Blaine was a little confused, but then Sebastian kissed him again and he relaxed into it. After a few seconds hands reached to slip his already open shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud. Next Sebastian pulled his pants down completely, letting Blaine step out of them and finally his briefs, which were taken off more slowly. Sebastian sunk down with them to pull them right off his feet, then licked a long stripe all the way up his inner leg until he got to his crotch again. He thought about continuing up, but Blaine's now once again fully hard cock looked so inviting that he couldn't help but take it in his mouth again. The dark haired boy groaned, snapping his head back and gripping hold of the bed frame, but it was short lived. Sebastian slipped his mouth off and then returned to his upright position.

"We don't want a repeat of last time." He joked. Blaine smiled and then was kissed again. He didn't think being able to taste himself would be so hot, but it definitely was. When Sebastian broke away he was happy with the situation. He looked at Blaine's puffy red lips and smiled.

"Your turn." For a second Blaine didn't understand, but then he realised Sebastian's half clothed state and nodded his head. His hands were unusually shaky as he undid his belt, nerves beginning to creep in over not only being completely naked himself, but having someone else naked in front of him too. Once that hurdle was out of the way he dropped him pants down and then did the same thing Sebastian had done with his briefs. He took his time, allowing himself to take in the sight. When he began to stand up again his head hovered by Sebastian's crotch, realising what a beautiful cock he himself had, before without warning wrapping his lips around it.

"Oh!" Sebastian hadn't been expecting the attack – immediately his hands flew up and then quickly reached to pull Blaine off him. His employee looked a little surprised.

"You don't have to do that." The brunette said quickly, trying not to let his shock show. Blaine looked a little disappointed.

"What if I want to?" Oh God. Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to keep his arousal under control. Even that short burst had felt _really_ good. It would be so easy to let Blaine pleasure him right now. But these nights were all about the client.

"No, it's ok, we don't have much time." Pulling Blaine to his feet Sebastian pointed to the bed, motioning that he should get on it. Blaine complied, still a little downhearted that he hadn't got to suck his first cock but lay there patiently as Sebastian got his head back into the zone.

"Come on dude, think straight." He hissed to himself. This wasn't very professional – he wasn't supposed to get emotionally attached to the clients. But Blaine didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Once he'd finally recovered Sebastian clambered onto the bed. Blaine didn't really know how to lie so had just sat there with his legs crossed. It wasn't very sexy.

"Lie down." Sebastian instructed. As Blaine complied Sebastian drew his body over him, moving slowly and carefully. Somehow the fact they were both naked now gave a whole new meaning to the situation – Blaine felt completely exposed.

"Don't worry baby," Sebastian said, noticing his client's sudden nerves, "you're doing great." Once they were both in position he slowly lowered his head down, taking his time this time, and captured their lips. Blaine relaxed, his whole body melting into Sebastian's. As they kissed Sebastian began to run his hands down Blaine's sides, feeling his body – soft in all the right places but toned in others. Blaine followed suit, starting at the top of Sebastian's back. He was extremely conscious of the proximity of their bodies and also trying desperately to keep his arousal in check. As the hands went down Sebastian kissed deeper, showing he liked it. Blaine's bravery grew – he travelled along slowly, enjoying the touch right down to where the back became hips and ass. Ass. Sebastian noted the pause, then felt hands finally slip down to cup his cheeks. Blaine drew in a breath. It was so round, so…perfect. He'd never touched anyone like this before. The two stayed like that for nearly a minute, still kissing but letting Blaine revel in the moment. Then Sebastian decided it was time to thrust.

* * *

"OH SWEET MERCIFUL GOD!" Immediately Blaine's hands gripped down. Sebastian chuckled, popping his lips off to rest his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder and thrust again. The feeling was ridiculous – Blaine couldn't even think straight. His grip on Sebastian's ass tightened still, actually crushing their crotches together harder so the friction grew even more. He waited for another thrust and then countered it, thrusting back. This time Sebastian let out a groan and that alone was enough to send him crazy.

"Oh…God…is this…what you had planned…" Blaine panted, the two now dry humping at increasing speed. Sebastian still had his face wedged into his shoulder, enjoying the sensations more than he probably should. He grunted, biting down into Blaine's skin so the dark haired boy let out a cry and snapped him back into his senses.

Abruptly bringing his head up Sebastian moved quickly onto the next part of his plan. Flipping Blaine over without any explanation he looked around the room for some lube, heart pounding. Blaine craned his neck, trying to see what was going on.

"What are we doing? Was that the end?" He asked. Sebastian spied the bottle on the table. He crawled over, grabbing hold of it and squeezing a healthy amount onto his fingers. When he was satisfied he climbed back on top of Blaine, gazing down at his rounded ass, unprepared for what was about to happen to it.

"No baby," he finally replied, control back in his tone, "that was just the beginning."

* * *

As the finger went in Blaine let out a cry louder than any of the other ones before. He was tight, _so_ tight, and it burned like a hot poker. Sebastian hissed at just the feeling of the muscles clenched around him.

"Relax Blaine." He said, trying to calm the mood even though he was now horny as fuck and just wanted sex. "Relax." Blaine tried to calm down, but all he could think about was the finger up his ass. He dug his face into the covers, jamming his eyes shut and trying to block out the pain. Sebastian wiggled around a bit, trying to make some room and searching for the cluster of nerves that would make it all worthwhile. Blaine wanted to cry, but then suddenly Sebastian hit it – the sweet spot. Blaine cried out for a different reason.

"OH GOD! THERE!" Thank goodness. Now that his client was hooked Sebastian wasted no time. One finger became two, two three then four. Blaine felt like his ass was being ripped apart but it was beautiful pain, made even better every time that cluster of nerves sent pleasure zinging up his spine. Eventually Sebastian was satisfied Blaine was stretched enough to be ready. Drawing out his fingers Blaine moaned, the emptiness feeling worse than the pain had.

"Sebastian!" He breathed. "Don't stop!" Sebastian took a moment to close his eyes. His hands fumbled for the lube bottle again, squeezing more onto his hands and then rubbing it onto his cock. It wasn't unusual for him to be excited by this part – it was the part he enjoyed most. Even with the horrific clients you could close your eyes and imagine it was Patrick Dempsey, Gerard Butler, Channing Tatum you were fucking. But this felt different. This was excitement for another reason.

"Sebastian!" Opening his eyes the brunette gazed down at his client. Sprawled out on the bed, open, ready. He was perfect. The dribbled cries of his name were like aphrodisiacs – he was hornier than he had ever been before.

"Ok Blaine…" He began, crawling over so he was on top of him again – lips hovering just by his ear. "I'm going to fuck you now. Harder and better than you ever even dreamed. But you have to tell me if you want it." Blaine couldn't compute the question. Of course he wanted it!

"Yes! Yes I want it!" He cried.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked in reply, he ran his finger slowly down Blaine's back, dangerously close to his crack.

"I want you to fuck me!"

"You want me to fuck you? Gently?"

"No!" Blaine was a mess now, writhing on the bed as Sebastian teased him, pressed soft kisses to his back and circled his hole with his finger. "I want you to fuck me hard!"

"Are you sure?" Sebastian replied, overtaken by the hotness of the situation. "It doesn't really sound like you want it."

"Yes! Oh God yes I want you to fuck me so hard! So hard I scream! _Please_!" And the magic word struck again.

* * *

Sebastian plunged deep into Blaine. The shock was enough to make him almost pass out completely. Sebastian's cock was big, and it filled him up completely. The stunned intake of breath made the brunette smile, his own pleasure senses off the charts with just how tight Blaine was still. So warm and wet…

"Shit." Blaine breathed. "Ohmygod shit." Slowly beginning to rock, Sebastian pulled himself in and out of Blaine, closing his own eyes as the feeling took him over. Blaine still felt pain beyond anything he had ever experienced – pain that shot right up through his ass to the tips of his hair, but he took it all in the hope of feeling the intense pleasure that followed it. Sebastian began to thrust a little harder, searching for the g spot again but loving how it felt already. Blaine's skin was sticky with sweat and heat radiated from the pair of them. Grunting rhythmically Sebastian changed his angle and then he hit it. The reaction was priceless.

"HOLY FUCK!" Snapping his head upwards Blaine finally came alive. Sebastian laughed, now running out of breath himself. He drew his hips back and shunted them forward again, hitting the same spot so Blaine screamed out once more.

"OH GOD! RIGHT THERE! YES!" The yeses were almost as good as the pleases. Building up a rhythm Sebastian began to fuck harder and harder – feeling his client's cries get more and more high pitched, all filled with ecstasy. Pretty soon Blaine felt his stomach begin to coil. No – he couldn't end like this.

"I'm gonna…!" He cried out, desperation in his voice. For a second Sebastian didn't hear, still lost in his own thrusts, but when it clicked he immediately stopped.

"_No_." Flipping Blaine over onto his back he saw the state his client was in. There was a sheen of sweat covering his body, his limbs were shaking from fatigue and desire. His lips were swollen and his eyes were black with lust. Holy cow.

"Blaine, you are _not_ allowed to come." Sebastian commanded. Somehow he felt like this was what Blaine wanted – that he needed to be told to actually do it. "If you come before I say you can…" Quickly his thoughts buzzed for an idea. Then one came. "If you come before I say – I leave here with your money."

* * *

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I leave _right now_, with all the money. For the _whole time_." Glancing across at the bedside clock Blaine saw it was barely 9pm. They still had a few hours to go.

"No!" He cried out. There was no way he was giving up hours of this. Sebastian smiled, knowing he had the bargaining tool.

"I don't have to leave…" He said teasingly, bending down to press a soft kiss to his lips. "But you have to do as you're told. Do we have a deal?"

"I…" Blaine didn't know what was going on. He was still incredibly aroused and couldn't really think straight. "I…"

"Or I could just leave now…" Moving to get up Sebastian immediately felt hands grab hold of his shoulders and wrench him back down possessively.

"We have a deal." Bingo. Smiling Sebastian brought himself back up slowly, his own body feeling a little shaky from all the exertion. Then he picked up Blaine's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Blaine stared back up at his employee, such a beautiful man, ready to violate him in the most wonderful way.

"Well then," Sebastian said gleefully, "let's get to it."

* * *

This agony was worse than anything he had ever experienced before. The desire to come filled up Blaine's entire being – it was like his cock was physically screaming for release. Sebastian was merciless – pounding into him with such a force he let out grunts of exertion with every hit. The new angle they were at made the feeling even stronger and Blaine gripped the bedcovers like they were his life support. Sebastian watched his client's struggle with immense pleasure – his own cock rock hard and throbbing with it's own desire as it worked. There was nothing better than a man about to orgasm – so overcome with their intense desire that they reverted right back to their original state – primal and wild.

"Sebastian! Oh God Sebastian! I can't!" Blaine thrashed his head from side to side, his words begging.

"No." Sebastian replied. "You cannot come."

"Please! Please I need to!" The word sent Sebastian up to the next level. Dropping down his client's legs he suddenly scooted down his body – closing his mouth over Blaine's cock in one swift movement. Blaine screamed.

"No! No please! I can't hold on!" Sebastian ignored him, sucking down and giving the best blowjob he could possibly muster. Blaine's whole body was on fire, he couldn't, see hear, barely even breathe. Sebastian's mouth felt so good and his cock was bursting – it needed to release more than anything in the world.

"Please! Let me come! I'm begging you!"

"No." Sebastian replied, keeping his lips connected on purpose. Blaine screamed.

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!" Flipping Blaine over one final time Sebastian plunged straight into his ass, fucking him even harder than before, harder than he'd ever fucked anyone. Blaine screamed, bucking up to receive the painful pleasure and still crying for release.

"You can come in five seconds." Sebastian finally instructed, thrusting so hard his words were barely audible. "Five…" Blaine moaned some more, tears streaming down his face and staining the bedcovers. "Four…"

"Please, just let me do it!"

"Three…"

"Oh God I can't!"

"Two…"

"PLEASE!"

"One…" Sebastian closed his eyes, ready for the best orgasm of his life.

"Zero."

* * *

The come rushed from Blaine's cock so fast that his eyes saw stars. His throat screamed so loud he ran out of breath – body shuddering violently, almost as if it were convulsing. The world spun around several times, faster and faster, until suddenly it all went black.

Sebastian lay on top of his client. The fact that he wasn't moving hadn't registered yet – although it would soon. The only thought on his mind right now was that he had come. He had come, under his own steam, for a client for the first time.

They both lost a virginity that night.


End file.
